Fight Hard, Play Harder Give it your all Band!
by madison blanche
Summary: Follow these band members as they battle through heat, intense competitions, old rivalries, Love, and everything else. My first fanfic! Please read and review! Chapter two is in progress.. sorry it's taking so long, it IS marching season after all.


_Author's note: This is my first fanfic, some minor language in a few spots. Working on Chapter 2, but I won't put it up unless I get some reviews on this one!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 Band Camp Begins**

Allie sat down on the sideline. It was blazing hot. This was going to be on long Marching Season. Texas was in the middle of a major drought. She looked up at the sky, hoping for a hint of rain. Not a cloud in the sky. Mr. Flider was counting down from 10, meaning the waterbreak was almost over. She took a swig of water, put on her hat, and ran as fast as she could to her spot. As Mr. Forster got closer to the end of his countdown, the drum majors started clapping.

"BAND TEN HUT," They shouted as he finished counting

"PRIDE," The band replied, going to Attention

"Okay," Brittney, the head drum major shouted, "We're going to do some basics... again." Groans were heard around the band.

"HEY," Chris, Allie's section leader yelled, "DO NOT TALK!"

"Geez," Allie whispered to Kyle, a fellow bari sax player, "What crawled up his butt and died." When she turned back to face the front, Chris was in her face.

"PUSH," He shouted. Allie dropped down and started doing push-ups. Sometimes she hated Chris, but she thought he was actually kinda cute. Once she was done, she stood up and started wiping the gravel off her hands. "**BACK** AT ATTENTION!" Allie immediatly did as she was told.

The group started basics. At the next water break, Allie put her Bari down on her towel and got out her water bottle. She was completly worn out. She turned to Casey, one of the girls in her section. "He's kinda cute," She whispered. Casey looked shocked. Before she replied, the Drum Majors started clapping.

"BAND TEN HUT!"

"PRIDE!"

"The heat is getting worse," Madison, one of the assistant drum majors yelled, "So we're all going inside. Stay as a section. You can practice as a section, or just sit around and talk, but stay with your sections please."

Allie started to pick up her Bari when Chris walked by. "You alright," He asked

"Of course," Allie replied.

"You look a little red."

"I told you I'm just fine." He started to take the Bari from her hands "What are you doing?"

"You look like you're fixing to pass out, I'll carry your Bari. Better yet..." He paused and looked around for a moment. "ROBERT," He called to one of the Altos, "Carry Allie's Bari Plz. Larry can take your alto for you. Elizabeth, take my alto please."

Allie watched as they all started shifting to take on the extra stuff. "I told you I'm fine." She started to pick up her towel and water bottle.

"Jordan, Could you take mine and Allie's Water bottle and towel?"

"Sure," Jordan replied, taking Maddie's water bottle and towel from her hand.

"HURRY," Mr. Smith, the band director yelled, "INSIDE! RUN!"

Allie was fixing to run when Chris gripped her shoulder. "You're not running," he said sternly. He didn't take his hand off her shoulder until they got inside, to take off both their hats. She started to move away from him, but he was too quick. "Come on, in the Auditorium, I'll get you some ice water."

"I don't need any damn ice water and I'm fucking fine," Allie yelled.

"Do NOT cuss at me," He replied

"Go-to-hell," Allie said slowly

"Bryan," Chris said to the trombone section leader walking in, "Are the trombones planning on practicing?"

"No," Bryan replied, "Why?"

"The Saxes need to, we want to go over to the gym, but I want Allie to stay here, can you watch her?"

"I'm not a fucking little kid," Allie said, looking at the two of them. To her surprise, Chris reached down and slapped her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She kicked him in the stomach. Chris grabbed her foot and as she fell to the ground, Bryan caught her and grabbed a hold of her arms. "LET ME GO!"

Mr. Smith walked out of his office. "What's going on out here?"

"She was getting angry sir," Chris replied.

"Boys, put her down. Allie, in my office please."

Allie got up as soon as the boys let her go and ran into Mr. Smith's office. She could see him talking to Bryan and Chris through the window. She knew immediatly she was in trouble by the look on Mr. Smith's face as she headed to the office. He sat down in his chair and looked over at Allie. "I see you are having some problems with your section leader?"

"Yes," Allie replied, "He slapped-"

"-You are being very disrespectful to him. Stop the disrespect, or you will no long be a part of this band. Is that clear?" Allie nodded "Good, now, he has to go practice with the rest of the group, and since you seem to be causing trouble, he wants you to go with the Trombones." Allie saw him wave and then heard the door open. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bryan standing just inside thed door. "Go with Bryan. Don't cause any trouble either."

Allie reluctantly stood up and followed Bryan out of the office. She could see the Trombones sitting in the Brass/Percussion locker room. There was one Trombone in particualar she noticed. Mark. He was so cute and sweet. He played football and ran track. She had never talked to him. She barely talked to anyone at all. She sat down in the far corner.

Bryan entered and closed the door. "Ok, what do we want to do?"

"Nothing," Mark, one of the Sophmore trombones replied

Mark looked over at Allie and back to Bryan "I thought she was a Saxophone?"

"She is," Tyler, one of the Senior Trombones replied. He too turn to Bryan "Why is she in here?"

"Becasuse," Bryan replied, "Chris didn't want her passing out or anything because of the loud noise."

"You guys wanna go play Basketball," Jake, a Freshman trombone asked

"Uh," Bryan replied, knowing the guys DID want to go play, "What about Allie?"

"Well," Mark replied, "I wanted to practice, so I'll stay in here with her."

"You sure?"

"Positive" As the other guys left, Mark pulled out his Trombone. But as soon as the section was gone, he immediatly put his trombone away.

Allie looked up from the patch of carpet she had been picking at. She was surprised when Mark left and returned with two chairs. "This ought to be more comfy."

She stood up and sat down in one of the chairs, Mark put his accross from her. "So. What happenned?"

"Chris is an ass, that's what happenned."

"That's too bad. You're a cool kid from wait I've seen."

"Thanks.. I think.."

As Mark leaned into kiss Allie, the door to the locker room. They both looked over to see Amber, Janie, and Moesha, the percussion section leaders, standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, well," Amber tisked, "What do we have here?"

"Nothing," Allie replied quickly.

"Okay... I'm going to have battery come in here anyways.. at least a few of them. Clark and Clara outta do." she motioned outside the door and two of the drummers stepped inside. "I'm leaving the door open, if Pitt starts getting too loud I'll have someone close it." She and the two other section leaders headed out of the room.

"We'll continue later," Mark whispered in Allie's ear. He then nudged her arm and covered his ear.

As soon as the pit started playing, Allie covered her ear. "Is the music too loud," Clark asked. Allie nodded. Clark headed into the actual bandhall, told Amber what was going on. He then came back and closed the door behind him.

"Much better," Mark whispered, kissing Allie on the cheek.

"Aw," Clara cooed, "How cute."

"You think that's cute," Clark asked, "Watch this." The next thing the four of them knew, they were in a team

makeout competition. Mark and Allie against Clark and Clara. When the drum majors started blowing their whistles, they stopped and started to head back into the main part of the Band Hall.

"Who won," Mark whispered playfully. Allie was fixing to answer when the drum majors started clapping.

"BAND TEN HUT"

"PRIDE"

"We're going to start uniform fittings today," Janice, the other drum major annoucned, "Starting with Seniors. Juniors line up behind them. Sophmores and Freshman go back to what you were doing."

Mark winked at Addie. As the band dispersed, he walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Stacey, Mark's sister, and Allie's other section leader, walked over "Are you two dating?"

"No," Mark quickly replied.

"Ok... Well, I have to go try on my uniform."

"That was close," Mark whispered.

"Does your sister not want us dating?"

"I don't know, probably not. But we're not dating."

"Right."

Mark took Allies hand and led her back to a practice room. They sat there talking until they heard the drum majors yell for Sophmores and Freshman to go line up for Uniforms. Since most of the sophmores were lazy, and most of the Freshman were scared, they ended up being in line right after three freshman in line. "Wow," Madison said (she was one of the uniform managers), "Never seen fresman so eager for uniforms. Mark, go ahead and grab yours, if it doesn't fit, then we'll get you measured. After Mark left, Madison measured the girls and handed them each a uniform to try on. They all headed into the dressing room.

"So," Sarah, a clarinet, asked, "Who do you like so far Allie?"

"Mark," Allie replied, "And Chris."

"What?" They all started laughing. Madison walked in and they all immediatly shut up.

"Hello girls," Madison said cheerfully, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," the girls replied in unison. Allie was the only one without her uniform on, so the others headed out to get theirs pinned.

"So what was so funny?"

"A guy I like," Allie mumbled.

"Who?"

"Chris."

"Madison Young Davis! What am I going to have to do to change your mind?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't like me back."

"What can I do to change your mind?" Allie quickly put on her uniform and went back to get hers hemmed. She avoided Madison while she got her uniform hemmed and while she changed back into her uniform. When she headed out of the Auditorium, she found Mark waiting for her.

"It's raining outside," he said plainly

"It is?"

He grabbed her hand and the two headed out the door into the rain. It wasn't the hot, drizzly humid kind of rain. It was the cool, romantic kind. Mark gently pushed Allie against the wall. And there, she had the most romantic kiss she had ever had.

_Authors Note: So.. what do ya think? Review!_


End file.
